Age
by Five Awesome Writers
Summary: Rose Weasley over the years, from one to seventeen.


**Colab between Eleni and Suki. It was written a while ago.**

**Who wrote what: Eleni-even Suki-odd**

Age 1

"Hi, Rosie." smiled Hermione at her gorgeous little baby. She beckoned Ron to say hello to the just awoken baby in her cradle. Ron stepped forward and smiled at his little baby.

"Love you, Rosie." he smiled at his cute little daughter. "You're my little girl. I love you so very much." Hermione picked Rose up and kissed her on the cheek. Rose giggled.

"Let me hold her, Hermione." said Ron. Hermione handed the child to her husband. Rose drooled and made a gurgling sound. Ron, instead of looking repulsed, smiled as if Rose had just declared that he was the best father in the world.

"Did you hear that, Hermione?" he said happily. "She said 'Dada'" Hermione stared at Ron like he was utterly mad.

"I don't think that's what-"

"No, she said it." said Ron firmly. "I guess it's official, then. She likes me more." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Put my daughter down before I jinx you." she ordered.

Age 2

"Hermione!" Ron called.

"What, Ron?"

"Your daughter threw up on my Chudley Cannons blanket!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at her husband and entered the room. "Really, Ron? Scourgify. It's as good as new. As for Rosie... darling, are you okay?"

"Yes, Mummy," Rose nodded cheerfully. She then threw up on Ron's blanket again.

"I knew it! She's doing this to spite me!"

"Don't be silly, Ron, she's two."

"Harpies."

"...did she say herpes?"

"Harpies, you idiot."

Age 3:

"Mum!" said Rose excitedly as she held up a large book for her mother to see. It was _Transifguration: A History and Study of the Art._

"Don't you think that might be a bit boring for you, Rosie?"

"No!" said Rose passionately. "You can help me read it, and then, when I get old enough, I'll read it all by myself." Hermione sighed to herself, but agreed.

"Okay, Rosie, lets go pay." Rose handed the smiling woman her money and took her change back.

"Thank you." she smiled. Rose and Hermione made their way out of the store, and met Ron outside. He was beaming, but when his eyes fell on the book, he froze.

"You got her," he said in complete disbelief, "_another _book?"

Age 4

"Rosie, come on," Hermione said.

"We're going to see Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny," Ron added.

"And Ally?" Rose asked.

"Yes, we'll see Al and James too, Rosie."

"She needs to stop calling Albus Ally," Ron whispered to his wife.

"Mmhm," she quickly though quietly agreed, grabbing Hugo's little hand.

"Yay! Ally!"

Age 5

"James Potter," Ginny said dangerously, her voice low as she stared at her eldest child. "Why does Al have pink hair?"

"It's my fault, Aunt Ginny," Rose said.

"Pardon?" her aunt asked in disbelief.

"Well, James bet me that I wouldn't make something bad happen to Ally, so I turned his hair pink."

"That isn't bad," James muttered.

"Yes it is! Having pink hair would _stink_!"

"I don't know," Ginny mentioned, "whether to ground you or applaud you."

"Ground her, applaud me," James suggested.

Age 6

"GIVE ME MY BOOK!" shrieked Rose at the top of her lungs.

"No!" Hugo snapped anoyingly. "Make me!" At this point, Rose lost control. She launched herself at Hugo and pinned him. Hugo, who was only four, began screaming.

"MUMMY! DADDY!" Ron and Hermione came rushing in and Ron tore Rose off of Hugo. Hugo was crying, and there was a long scratch on his forehead.

"Rose Minerva Weasley!" said Hermione angrily. "What on earth did you do to your brother?"

"He stole my book!"

"That was not the question, Missy!"

"I pinned him." muttered Rose. Hermione looked shocked.

"Rose, violence is not the way to solve your problems. I forbid you to tackle Hugo, or anyone else for that matter, for the rest of your whole life. Do you understand?"

"Yes." muttered Rose.

"Good. Now go sit in the time-out chair. For fifteen minutes."

"But Mum!" protested Rose. "If I'm gonna spend my whole life in the time-out chair, what's the point of forbidding me from tackling people?"

"Just go sit it the chair, Rose."

Age 7

Rose looked at the books her father handed her. "_The Chudley Cannons, From Start to Finish_ and _Famous Cannon Players_." She was not impressed.

"Come on, Rosie. I thought it would help you get over your thing about the Harpies."

"But Dad, I don't pay any attention to Quidditch."

"So now you'll learn it."

"I know how to play, but what's the point?"

"Point? Dang it, Rose, you're seven! Not everything has a point yet! Go think about unicorns!"

Age 8

Hermione gaped at the bizarre scene in front of her. Her son, Hugo, was holding an empty vile, a vivid green liquid was spilled on the floor, and Rose's hair was bright pink.

"Hugo?" she asked. "Why is your sisters hair pink?" Hugo looked at his Mum, and had opened his mouth to answer, but Rose interrupted.

"Because he threw that weird green stuff all over my hair!" cried Rose. "It's from Uncle Georgie's shop!" Hermione threw a stern look at her son.

"Is that true, Hugo?"

"YES!" cried Rose. "He turned my hair _pink_! I hate that color! I bet he wouldn't like it if I turned his hair pink!" Hugo glared at his sister.

"I'd like to see you try!" Rose spun around, and as fast as lightning, she had put her brother on the ground, and was rubbing his hair violently back and forth in the spilled potion.

"Rose!" cried Hermione. "Stop that right now!" Rose stopped, and smiled. Hugo's hair was now pink.

Age 9

"Rose, what are you doing?"

"Daddy, Molly is crying."

"What? Rosie, why is Molly crying? Did you do something?"

"No, Daddy. She was listening to Justin Beiber while Lucy and I were playing. Then she burst into tears."

"Molly, why are you crying?"

"Because I love Justin Beiber!"

"That's a stupid reason to cry," Rose remarked, sending Lucy into fits of laughter.

Age 10

"Dad?" asked Rose, as she picked at her food. "Will you mind if I'm in a house other than Gryffindor?" Ron opened his mouth to answer, but Hermione interrupted.

"Of course not, dear. Both your father and I are complete advocates for House Unity. We will be happy no matter what house you're placed in."

"Except Slytherin. Don't become a snake, Rosie." said, Ron, his mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"Ron!" said Hermione sharply. "You will be happy with Rose's house, even if it is Slytherin. Right?" she said threateningly.

"Okay, okay." said Ron. "Just _try _not to be a snake, Rosie." Rose paused for a moment, and then spoke.

"You know, I kinda like snakes." Ron gagged. "Just kidding, Dad!" said Rose with a sneaky grin.

Age 11

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" A timid blond boy walked up. He was the one Rose was supposed to stay away from, as he father ordered.

The whole great hall stared at the son of the famous death eater, Draco Malfoy.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat boomed. The hall sat in shocked silence, not a single person clapping. So Rose put her two small hands together to start the hall off.

Soon her cousin, Al Potter, was called. The hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF" practically before it was on his head.

"Weasley, Rose."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Naturally," Rose smirked. "I think this will be a good year."

Age 12

"Scorpius Malfoy, you are such a prat!" snapped Rose.

"Why?" asked Scorpius indignantly. "What'd I do this time?"

"You distracted me from History of Magic. _Again!_"

"I did not!"

"You forced me to pass notes with you!"

"I did not force you! You did it all by yourself!"

"You wanna say that again, Malfoy." growled Rose threateningly, raising her fist.

"No, Rose." said Scorpius quickly.

"That's Dr. Genius Awesome Rose Weasley to you, Malfoy."

Age 13

Rose looked down at the floor. "Well," she mumbled.  
"Well what?" James asked her. "You're friends with Scorpius Malfoy. That can't be excused, Rose."  
"Leave her alone," Al tried to say.  
"Shut up, Al. You don't know anything."  
"He does too know something!" Rose's fist collided with his face.  
"Ow," James muttered. "Don't think this means you can be friends with Malfoy though, Rose."  
"Oh, I will."

Age 14

"Albus. Severus. Potter." growled Rose. "What the hell did he make you do?"

"N-n-nothing, Rose." stuttered Albus. "It was nothing."

"My hair is pink. That is not nothing!"

"I swear Rose, we didn't mean it!"

"Oh, really? Because Hugo has done this before. And he's gonna pay. Dearly."

Age 15

"Rose, what are you doing?" Al asked.

"Studying for the OWLs. I am a Ravenclaw, and we're responsible like that."

Scorpius sat right down on her lap. "Come on, Rosie, don't lie. We all know you're just an over achiever. After all, I'm a Ravenclaw, and I'm not studying."

"That's because you're lazy. Now get off me, you're heavy!"

"I am not!"

"You sound like a girl."

Age 16

"Do you want to go out me?" he said. Rose went blank.

"Uh," she said stupidly. "Sure."

"Well, you don't sound very enthusiastic." said Scorpius, sounding a bit disappointed.

"I'm not! No, no! Scorpius, I'd love to go out with you! Even if it is forbidden…"

"I don't believe you." Rose paused and thought for a moment. Then she kissed him.

Age 17

Rose looked around her. She waited.

Half an hour: Just a bit late.

She waited.

An hour: He could still make it.

An hour and a half: he was Scorpius and that was the one year anniversary. He would make it.

Two hours: Not yet.

Three hours: He would come. She just had to wait.

Four hours: She finally left.

Five hours: His father died, surrounded by those he loved.

Six hours: They kissed, all forgotten.


End file.
